Judy And The Dream Of Horses
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: The Marauders, Lily and her best friend are entering their Seventh year. We all know that all's fair in love and war – but what about First Years and pranks?
1. Chapter 1

_The Marauders, Lily and her best friend are entering their Seventh year. We all know that all's fair in love and war – but what about pranks?_

**I know, I know, this isn't a Katie/Oliver or a Dramione story but I started reading an amazing James/Lily story so I knew I just had to write one.**

**I have got an idea for a Dramione and, hopefully by the time this is over, a Katie/Oliver but for now you've got a James/Lily.... hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Elle!"

Elle Smith turned away from her parents and older brother to see Potter waving at her.

"I'll be right back." She promised, they smiled at her and she skipped towards Potter.

"Hello _**James**_." She said with false cheeriness, stressing his first name. Mr and Mrs Potter looked from James and Elle to each other.

"Do I detect a romantic history?" Mr Potter asked with a grin. James and Elle looked horrified.

"Certainly not." She paused and and a sly grin slid into place, "He's in love with my best friend. Lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter." Elle flounced away to join her family once again.

"So, what's this young lady like?" His mother asked.

"Is she a red-head? Because they _**do **_say that only a red-head can handle a Potter." His father added with a smile, he looked fondly at his wife who patted her red hair self consciously.

"Well I've got to board the train now." James said loudly and quickly, he bent down to kiss his mothers cheek and to pull her into a hug, "I love you. Bye mum." He hugged his father.

"Have a good term son, show the Slytherins who's boss."

"Daniel!" Mrs Potter said sharply, "Do your duties well love, Dumbledore chose you for a reason."

"I know mum, and even if I don't – the Head Girl will keep me in line."

"Is that a blush?!" His father exclaimed.

"Well I'll be going then!" His parents laughed as he hurried away.

"We love you son!" They called after him.

James jumped through an open door as the train started to move. He leant against the carriage wall and banged his head repeatedly, damning his father and his observant nature. Remembering his parents, he looked out of the window and waved goodbye, he tried to ignore his mothers tear filled eyes, but it was difficult.

"There you are mate, I was wondering what ate you." Someone called, James turned to see his best friend and fellow Marauder, Sirius Black.

"Isn't the phrase 'kept you'?" James asked.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug, "but I didn't believe that it was dramatic enough for our Prongs, so I changed it. 'Ate you' has a much more heroic air to it if you think about it."

"Heroic for who? Me or the dragon?"

"Dragon? Who said anything about a dragon? You were eaten by a Flobberworm, slow and painful – that's what makes it heroic."

"Do Flobberworms even have teeth?"

Sirius waved his hand around, "That's beside the poi-"

"And what's heroic about a slow and painful death?" He interrupted, "Surely no death at all would be more heroic."

"Ah but you died by stopping another creature slash creatures from dying, you're a hero for the rest of the species, you save their brothers." He explained earnestly.

"Who said they were brothers? You are so sexist, they could have been sisters."

"James old boy, the sisters wouldn't be trying to eat you, they'd be trying to sh-"

"Prongs, Padfoot?"

"Moony!" James cried gratefully, he shook his head in a hope to clear his mind of any unpleasant Flobberworm images.

"What's he been saying?" Remus Lupin asked, already noticing Sirius's shameless grin and James's horrified expression.

"That there are some female Flobberworms wanting some alone time with our good friend James Potter." Sirius said, slapping him on the back.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Remus said, he moved into the compartment fully and was the first one to sit down, the other two sat opposite him.

"I know." Sirius agreed heartily, he beamed, please to know that he caused this reaction in both of them.

"Where's Wormy?" James asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from Flobberworms.

As if on cue the door opened, "You know I hate that name." sighed 'Wormy'. Peter Pettigrew sat down next to Remus in the seat closest to the door.

"You love it really." Sirius said. Peter rolled his eyes but decided to drop it; he couldn't argue with Sirius, he would lose in a second and possibly be kicked from the group.

"So I saw you blush whilst talking to the lovely Elle, is it really possible that you are over Lily dearest?" Sirius said mockingly, eyes wide.

"Is it _**really **_possible that you know what 'whilst' means?" James asked in shock.

"Shush you, I'll have you know, Remus bought me a dictionary – now you can't use big words to insult me because I'll know what they mean." he said proudly, "Now answer the question; are you now in love with Elle?"

"Why? You jealous?" James smirked. A light blush tinged Sirius's cheeks. James pounced, "You like Elle?! Are you serious?!"

"No, I'm Sirius." he mumbled. But it was without his usual triumphant air so James knew that he was right.

"Who'd have thought it, Sirius Black in love with Elle Smith." Remus said quietly.

"I'm not in love with her!" He shouted.

"In love with who?" The short, pretty brunette asked, her best friend in tow.

"No one." Sirius replied quickly, glaring at Remus.

"Hey Lily." James said slightly breathlessly, looking at the pale red-head next to Elle Smith.

"Potter." Lily acknowledged. His face fell and her heart went out to him, she blinked slightly in surprise; she was Lily Evans, she didn't feel sorry for Potter.

"So are you two joining is?" Remus asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"How do you two do that?" Sirius said in awe.

"Do what?" They said at the same time.

"Communicate without words!"

"They looked at each other again and Lily spoke, "Sirius used a big word..."

"Are you sure you know what it means?" Elle asked, her and Lily started laughing, the other Marauder's tried to hide their own laughs.

"Of course I do," he said with a pout, "Why are people so surprised that I am so intellectual nowadays?"

The occupants of the carriage coughed awkwardly and looked around, avoiding his gaze.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he looked from each person, "And what is it with people not answering my questions?! How do you talk without talking? And James – you _**definitely **_remember your question."

"We're just close Sirius, we know each other really well." Lily said.

"Ohhh, but I'm close to James."

"Yes, very close..." pondered Lily.

"We've always wondered about that." Elle added,

James and Sirius threw them furious glares whilst Remus and Peter roared with laughter.

"I don't know what you two are laughing at..."

"We've wondered about you two as well." The two girls turned to leave, having fulfilled their purpose to embarrass the Marauders, and they opened the door giggling at the sullen faces of all four boys.

"Oh and Potter? Meeting in the Prefects compartments in five minutes." Lily said, she smiled at him and shut the door.

When they were far enough away Elle burst out, "You're in love!"

Lily looked at her blankly, "With whom may I ask?"

"The Giant Squid." she replied sarcastically.

"Oh, you figured it out? I'm so glad, I just couldn't keep it hidden any longer!"

"Oh shut up Lily, you know who I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"James Potter." She stage whispered. Lily's jaw dropped.

"I'm not in love with him!" She shouted.

The Marauders looked at each other as they heard the usually quiet, reserved voice of Lily Evans echoing through the train hall.

"Wonder who Elle said?"

"Aww, still thinking about Elle are you Padfoot?" James said with a grin, "Ooo if looks could kill. Well I must be going then, Prefects to corrupt and everything." He stood up and almost skipped out of door to join Lily in the Prefects compartment.

* * *

**Whatchu think?**

**First ever James/Lily so please tell me whether it was good, bad, not worth the space it's taking up?**

**Title is a song by Belle & Sebastian :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and Elle Smith.**

**Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter and thanks if you reviewed, I promise that I won't do the whole 'ten reviews before I update' thing, because I'm writing this story for fun. :)**

_Rocketship2Mars_** – first reviewer, thank you ! :)**

"_Aww, still thinking about Elle are you Padfoot?" James said with a grin, "Ooo if looks could kill. Well I must be going then, Prefects to corrupt and everything." He stood up and almost skipped out of door to join Lily in the Prefects compartment._

James slipped into the Prefects compartment slightly early and was met with Elle's 'do too' and Lily's 'do not'.

They stopped talking the instant that they noticed James.

"Hey Potter." Elle said, forcing her voice to be pleasant and airy. It didn't work.

"What's going on?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and looking between them.

"Nothing, nothing at all." They said simultaneously.

"Ohhkay then..." He sat down opposite the girls, who exchanged slightly relieved looks, "And can you two please call me James? We've known each other for nearly seven years."

"Hmm..." Lily started.

"We shall have to think about that..." Elle continued.

"As calling you Potter is all we know..."

"It would take some getting used to, although..."

"I will have to share a Common Room with you..." mused Lily.

"So we'll think about it."

James listened with his eyes wide and jaw dropped, "How do you two do that?!"

"It's a skill." They said a the same time with a grin. James shook his head in defeat and leaned back.

"I should probably get going now then." Elle said awkwardly. She stood up and shot Lily a sly smirk before banging the door shut. Lily rolled her eyes and rested her head back on the seat.

"So... I think we should get along if we're going to be working together so I am willing to be civil towards you." Lily said, avoiding his gaze. James's face lit up.

"Okay, so does that mean you'll call me James?" He asked hopefully.

She sighed, "I suppose so," she paused, "James."

He grinned and put his hands behind his head, "I could get used to that."

She scowled but replaced it with a smile as the door opened and a line of students walked in.

"Hello, I am Lily Evans your new Head Girl and this is James Potter, Head Boy."

There was a mumbled hello in response. James stood up.

"Excuse me, I wouldn't expect you to treat your enemy with that little amount of respect so I certainly don't expect you to treat you Head Girl that way."

The Prefects looked around in shock, James Potter, top Marauder was lecturing _**them **_on manners, James continued, "I want you to utter an eloquent response please." Lily stared at him.

"Hello Miss Lily Evans, a delight to meet you." A Slytherin Prefect called out sarcastically.

"Now listen here you prat! P-James is trying to get you to be respectful and you reply with that? I think we need to settle down some ground rules..." She looked at James and willed him to carry on with her brain wave.

He caught on, "First of all, good manners to the Head Girl and Boy, second of all..."

"Set a good example to _**all **_students and _**no **_abusing your privileges, thirdly..."

"No favouritism. We will add more rules when necessary and if you break these rules..." James glanced at Lily.

"We will take punish you accordingly and..."

"If that doesn't teach you, you'll have the Marauders to answer to."

"You have been warned." They said simultaneously. The Prefects gulped.

"I believe that is all for now, you may go." Lily dismissed them and they walked quickly out of the compartment. They looked at each other and said at the same time 'it's a skill' and burst out laughing.

"It's nice being civil." Lily said after she had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, it's nice just talking to you – I won't pester you too much this year." promised James. She smiled gratefully and it took his breath away.

"So maybe we should..." She gestured to the door.

"Yeah. We should go back..."

"I need to find Elle." She said, not looking at him.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to look for her with you? So then if you can't find her you're not on your own."

Lily hesitated then walked out of the door, James watched her, confused. She popped her head back in, "Are you coming then?" She asked with a grin.

James beamed, "Yeah."

They searched through the majority of the train and, as luck would have it, found her sat with the rest of the Marauders at the back.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Lily pouted as Sirius kicked Peter out of his seat for her, "Sirius, no. Peter sit back down."

"Yeah well since you ditched me for lover boy, I thought I'd better find some new friends." Elle replied as Peter sat back down.

"L-lover boy?!" Lily repeated, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks, "He's Head Boy, of course I'm going to ditch you for him." Sirius made Peter stand up again.

The compartment laughed and Elle glared at her, "I see where your priorities lie." She muttered then burst out laughing too as she pushed Peter back down.

"So who are the new Prefects?" Sirius asked, gesturing for Peter to stand up.

"That complete prat Damon Jackson." James said, scowling. Lily made Peter sit again.

"Who'd make him a Prefect?!" Sirius cried, a little bit too dramatically, he pointed up and Peter stood.

"Peter, sit." Lily ordered, "And obviously Dumbledore thought that he was best for the job – he made P-James Head Boy didn't he?" She added with a smile.

"Ha-ha very funny." He replied.

"I wouldn't stand for that mate, a woman talking back." Sirius said with a shake of his head. Everyone knew that he was joking yet he still got a kick in the shin and a minor hex.

"Says the one kicking someone out of their seat for a woman." Lily paused and saw that Peter was once again stood up, "Peter sit!"

"And _**Sirius**_ is the dog." Remus muttered quietly.

"What?" Elle asked.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." said Remus. Elle looked confused but brushed it off and turned to Lily who was stood up.

"Lily, sit on my knee and James you squidge next to Remus."

"Why doesn't Lily 'squidge' next to Remus, she's smaller!" James exclaimed.

"Okay then," Elle replied with a cynical smile, "_**You **_sit on my knee then."

Sirius chuckled and when Elle glared at him said, "There wouldn't be a problem if we went with my plan."

"You plan? _**Your **_plan involved kicking someone out of their seat and leaving _**me **_with no seat." James said.

"See? No problem." Sirius said with a grin, earning him a kick in the shin from James.

"Owwwwww!" He cried, "Why is everyone going for the shin?!"

"Oh. Sorry." James kicked his foot, "That better?"

"Much." Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"Good, now that's over... everyone have a good Summer?" James asked, Sirius's face lit up immediately.

Apparently Sirius had. He recounted his tale about stealing his mothers Firewhiskey and throwing up in his brothers room.

"...and then Kreacher had to clear it up!" Sirius and James roared with laughter while Remus, Lily and Elle listened disgustedly, Peter seemed torn about which people to copy.

"So what about the rest of you?" Sirius said, wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked expectantly at the others.

"Oh I don't think any of _**our **_stories could top that." Elle replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sirius poked his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"How about you Lily?" James asked tentatively. He saw something dark flicker across her face but before he could act on it, she had hidden it with a smile.

"It was so-so, I caught up with a few of my muggle friends which was nice."

James wondered whether anyone else heard the false tone to her voice but couldn't dwell on it as she had already asked Remus about his Summer.

~#~

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the kind, elderly woman as Peter had just finished his boring story. The compartment occupants jumped up and purchased their food.

"So do you think this years Gryffindors will be good enough to win us the House Cup?" Remus said as they lounged around, warily eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"I hope so, I wouldn't be able to stand losing it to Slytherin." Elle shuddered delicately, Lily shot her a quick glare that she ignored.

"I know, God that hasn't happened since first year." Sirius looked up reminiscently.

"You've got to feel sorry for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff though..." Lily trailed off as she saw everyone's shocked faces, "What? They've never even had the chance to win."

"Poor, deluded Lily." Elle said patronisingly.

"Don't worry Lily, they'll have their chance when you've left."

"James, you're just saying that yo get on my good side – but it worked."

James beamed and the others rolled their eyes.

**Whatchu think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks if you have reviewed. Hope you like it so far...**

"_James, you're just saying that yo get on my good side – but it worked."_

_James beamed and the others rolled their eyes._

"Lily, try this for me." Elle chucked a bean towards her and she caught it expertly.

"You could have been a seeker." Sirius commented as Lily nibbled the end of the bright, green bean.

"Yeah right." She ate the bean and Elle muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'damn cucumber beans'.

Everyone looked up as the door opened. A short, blonde/brunette girl stood in the doorway.

"Double L! There you are, I've been looking everywhere!" She cried, she ran over to Lily and Elle to pull them into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Polly." They managed to choke out.

"I haven't seen in you in like forever! And Lily well done on getting Head Girl!"

"Thanks."

"Oh I know, we should really owl each other more." Elle said as they were released.

"I have to run now – I just had see my two favourite room mates –

"Better not let Darcy and Jessie hear you say that." laughed Elle.

Polly waved her hand dismissively, "-but I said I'd meet Stephen, proper catch up later?"

"Of course."

She gave their arms a squeeze, "I'll see you two later, love you!"

The Marauders followed her with their eyes with shocked expressions.

"She may seem annoying..."

"But she's actually really great." Elle finished. The boys rolled their eyes.

"How long do you think is left?" Sirius whined.

Lily looked at her watch, "Not long now I don't think."

Sirius cheered and Lily smiled at him as if he was a young child.

"We'll just go and get changed then." Elle said slowly. Sirius started to nod in agreement but Remus hit him.

"You two can change in here, we'll go somewhere else." He said.

Elle beamed, "Okay, thank you." She proceeded to push all of the boys out of the compartment and close the door.

"Elle, it would have been much easier for us to change in the loo's – there's more of them."

She shrugged as if to say 'and your point is?'. Lily laughed and started to take off her jumper and pull on her robes.

After complaining about how boring the school robes were (Elle) and how the robes had gradually become more expensive (Lily), Lily finally managed to open the doors and venture out into the corridor to find the boys.

She found them leaning back on a wall outside the toilets.

"You can come back now." She told them.

"'Bout time!" Sirius cried.

"Shush you." Lily said as the small group started to walk.

James put his arm out to stop her from walking, "Lily, can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

She looked at him in confusion and Sirius waggled his eyebrows behind her back.

"Sure, what's up?"

James looked pointedly at the others and Remus dragged them away.

"What's the matter James?" A worried expression had set itself on her face.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, what's gone on over Summer?"

Lily's eyes widened, "N-nothing, why?" She said quickly.

"Lily, you can't kid a kidder. Please tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, "It's nothing really."

"But it is something?"

She nodded.

"Please trust me, Lils." He pleaded.

"I-I, it's nothing, just family stuff." She tried to be convincing but her attempt failed.

"What's she done now?"

"She refused t- hang on how do you know it was Petunia?" She asked in shock.

"Lily, I know you well enough to know that family stuff equals Petunia. What did she do?"

"She refused her birthday gift that I bought her," Lily laughed shakily, "See? It's nothing. Not worth bothering you with."

"It has upset you, so of course it's worth bothering me with."

"You really mean that?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes." He tentatively stepped forward and gently pulled her into a hug.

Lily, as she gradually got used to it, slowly hugged him back.

"Thanks James." She whispered.

"What are friends for?" He said, pulling away and looking at her, "Come on, let's go back."

They made their way back to the compartment and was greeted with Sirius barking at some hilarious joke that James and Lily were afraid to ask about.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and they gathered together their belongings. The (thankfully) horseless carriages pulled up in front of them and they spilt up to travel to the castle.

Professor McGonagall greeted them in the Entrance Hall, congratulated Lily for becoming Head Girl and forced herself to congratulate James.

"Move along now, First Years to be sorted." She shooed them into the Great Hall and they looked at each, bemused.

They were some of the last to make their way to the Gryffindor table and as they sat down, the First Years had already entered the hall.

"First Years, when I call your name you will come to the front and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, you will then be sorted into your house." McGonagall explained. Several of the First Years breathed a sigh of relief, others looked positively terrified about the thought of standing in front of the entire hall.

Lily smiled fondly at the younger students.

"Adams, Sarah."

A tiny girl with a brown plaits shook as she started to walk towards the stool. She sat down and McGonagall placed the hat in her head, it promptly fell over her eyes.

The huge audience waited with bated breath and after several moments the Sorting Hat shouted to the hall, "Gryffindor!"

Lily cheered with the rest of the table and the little girl grinned as she took her place there.

Fraser, Danny became the first Slytherin and Lily had to hit Sirius to stop him from booing.

"It's not his fault he's a Slytherin." She hissed.

"Yeah but it's obviously in his blood to be evil." He replied reasonably, or so he thought.

"Not all Slytherins are evil."

"Oh Lily, you're not still banging on about Snape are you?" Elle said, frustrated.

"I'm glad you said 'on about' then."

Lily ignored Sirius and said, "He used to be my best friend, of course I'm going to bang on about him."

"Stop going on about 'bang' and Snape in the same sentence!" Sirius shouted, causing several people to look around in alarm. Luckily the next person was being sorted so attention was pulled back to the hat.

"I don't get what there is between you and Snape." Remus said curiously, acting, as he often did, as though Sirius had not spoken.

"He told me that I was a witch."

"How did he know though?" He asked.

"He saw me when I did accidental magic and then he approached me about it."

"But then...?"

"But then he started acting like _**them **_and called me..." She spat out the words 'them' and looked around hurt to Severus and his friends, everybody flinched as they remembered the harsh word Snape had called her in their fifth year.

Lily shook her head sharply and forced herself to look back at the hat.

The line of First Years gradually got shorter and as usual the majority of Gryffindor had cheered themselves hoarse.

"We've got a great haul this year." Sirius commented, looking closely at a pair of new students that had chosen to sit near the Marauders, Lily and Elle.

"Sirius," Lily said sharply, "They are students not Christmas presents."

"Caw, I'd love little kids as Christmas presents..."

The boy and girl exchanged scared looks but were saved as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"New students and old, before we eat I would like to welcome you all back, or to, Hogwarts. First Years should know that the Forbidden Forest, as the name implies, is forbidden and out of bounds, maybe a few of the older students should remember that too." His eyes twinkled in the direction of the Marauders who looked around whistling, "Now, on with the feast." He clapped his hands and the gleaming plates filled with food. The two new Gryffindors looked around shocked.

"Tuck in." Lily said kindly. They waited until Lily herself had loaded her plate and together they reached for the same things she had chosen.

"Don't worry," James told them, "The majority of the food's not poisonous."

"James! Don't believe him, none of the food is poisonous." She looked at James, "You are supposed to be Head Boy, you need to be a role model to new students."

"Well you can't say that he isn't being a role model, he just isn't being the role model you want him to be."

"Thank you Remus."

Remus nodded towards James and went back to his chicken. They ate in silence for a while (well with the usual outburst from Sirius 'Oh you've got to love House Elves blood, sweat and tears' to which the new students nearly fainted at) until the plates were cleared and dessert was served ('mm, see that jelly's coloured with blood!').

"So are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Lily asked as the girl and boy avoided the jelly. They nodded and Lily inwardly sighed, "Well I'm Lily Evans, your Head Girl, if you have any problems feel free to come and talk to me."

"And me!" James added.

"And him," Lily said reluctantly, "He's the Head Boy, no idea why to be honest." She whispered. They giggled and Lily beamed.

"I'm Harry." The boy said quietly.

"I'm Charlotte."

"Well it's lovely to meet you, you're going to love it here."

They smiled uncertainly at her and looked at Sirius as he coughed loudly.

"We'll tell you all the rules of Hogwarts, make sure you know which ways not to go, which ways _**to **_go." His eyes twinkled mischievously and Lily became wary.

"Just so you know, they're the Marauders, trouble makers and pranksters. If you're unsure about anything they tell you, come to me and Elle okay?"

They nodded slightly and, when Lily turned to warn the Marauders not to tell them anything dangerous or likely to get them into trouble, grinned wickedly at each other.

Lily and James were told the new password and they immediately informed the Prefects. Harry and Charlotte followed Lily and James and they separated to their own dormitories.

Elle and the Marauders said goodnight to Lily and James as they headed for the Heads dormitory.

"Well goodnight James, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Lils." James watched her door close and sighed, day one of being friends was over, an entire year to go.

That night Harry found out that he couldn't discuss pranks with his new best friend, he simply slid down the staircase.

It was going to be a long year.

**Whatchu think?**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed, I'm tired. No excuse I know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Please review, all opinions appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to make the Heads dormitory and Common Room in the Gryffindor Tower, seeing as they are both Gryffindors :) **

"_Night Lils." James watched her door close and sighed, day one of being friends was over, an entire year to go._

_That night Harry found out that he couldn't discuss pranks with his new best friend, he simply slid down the staircase._

_It was going to be a long year._

Lily woke up bright and early the next morning and even after a quick shower and getting changed, she could still hear James snoring in his room. She walked over to his door and started to bang on it.

"James! Get up you're going to be late!" She heard him roll over and groan. "Right, I'm coming in!" She opened the door and ripped the covers off his bed. She stopped at the sight of James Potter in just his boxers (Quidditch did him wonders), shook her head and shouted at him to get up again.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "You're evil."

"I'm not evil, I'm Head Girl."

"Same thing." He muttered as she left his room. James woke up more after his shower and when he was dressed, he was surprised to see Lily waiting for him in their Common Room.

"You waited for me." He stated.

"Of course I did, I think it would make more of a statement, now, are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Good, let's go then."

They headed down the stairs and saw Elle poking Sirius.

"Elle, why are you poking Sirius?" Lily asked slowly.

"There you are! We've been waiting for aaages!" She cried.

"Yes here we are, now why-"

"Come on let's go." Elle grabbed Lily's hands and made to pull her out of the portrait.

"Lily, erm Lily?"

Lily turned round at the sound of the small voice, she saw Charlotte near the chairs and Harry standing a little way behind her.

"Charlotte, Harry." She greeted with a smile, "Do you want to walk with us to the hall?" They nodded gratefully and joined the small group.

"So did you have a good night?" Elle asked with a wink, she added in a whisper that only Lily could hear, "With lover boy?"

Lily pushed her and said, "I slept very well thank you, did you?"

"Fine thank you, what about you two?" She turned to Harry and Charlotte. They had been whispering and looked up guiltily.

"Could have been better." Charlotte said whilst Harry smirked.

"O oo, I have known this lot," Elle pointed a thumb at the Marauders, "for years and I know that you've done, or are planning something, now spill."

"We haven't done anything," Harry insisted, "Honest!"

"Ah!" Sirius exclaimed, "Double negative! Therefore you've done something!"

"Sirius, that was not a double negative." said Remus. His face fell and Elle laughed which caused him to grin again.

"Fine then." He pouted. They reached the hall and James had to pull Harry to stop him sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Don't worry, it took me a while too." He reassured as Harry looked horrified.

As they were eating their breakfast, Professor McGonagall walked down the table handing out their timetables.

"Oh great, double Potions with the Slytherins." Sirius groaned, examining his parchment.

"What's wrong with the Slytherins?" Charlotte asked.

"They're evil, vindictive, mindless little creatures who believe that it's their life's vocation to ruin our lives, oh and they smell." He replied without missing a beat. Charlotte started to nod in understanding and Lily cut in quickly,

"They just have issues when it comes down to Quidditch and grades."

"What's Quidditch?" Charlotte asked in confusion. Sirius, James and Remus's jaws dropped and they immediately shot into a full blown discussion about Quidditch; the rules, teams, players, why it was the best sport in the world.

Lily and Elle were forced to drag them away to Potions and point an enthralled Charlotte in the direction of Charms as the bell rang for first lesson.

"It's like having our own little brother and sister." Remus said fondly as they lined up outside.

"That we can corrupt." Sirius added.

"To be honest I don't think they need corrupting, they're all ready Marauders in the making." Elle chipped in, "I mean, did you see them whispering and smirking? I haven't seen first years do that since you lot."

Sirius rubbed his hands together, "This is going to be a fun year."

Lily opened her mouth to say something but Slughorn had already opened the door, they traipsed into the classroom.

"Ah Miss Evans, congratulations on becoming Head Girl." He called. James grinned and Lily hit him lightly.

"Thank you sir."

"And you I suppose you too Potter."

"Sir, I'm not Head Girl."

Slughorn chuckled, "Right you are Potter, how about you two sit at the same table, I seem to remember you struggling last year Potter, Miss Evans can help you out."

"B-bu-"

"Problem, Miss Evans?"

Lily sighed, "No Professor." She looked back at Elle as she made her way to the front desk with James.

"Sorry that you have to sit with me." He said quietly.

Lily looked surprised, "It's not that, it's just I've always sat with Elle."

He brightened up, "Oh right, so I've not annoyed the annoyed the hell out of you yet?"

"Well seeing as you haven't pestered me for a date, no you haven't."

James beamed proudly, "How about I pester you for something else instead?"

"And what would that be?" She asked warily.

"Can we teach Harry and Charlotte to prank? Please pretty please?"

"No way." She said immediately.

"Why not? Who else is going to teach them?"

"We are Head Girl and Boy, we have responsibilities and they shouldn't be learning pranks anyway."

"What's wrong with learning pranks? We learnt pranks and there's nothing wrong with us."

Lily snorted. "No." She said firmly, she started to get the ingredients listed on the blackboard. James sighed; he would convince her.

"Please Lily." James and Sirius begged on the way to lunch. James had informed Sirius about his plan and he was definitely in on it.

"No."

"But pleeeease."

"No!"

"What if we ask them about what they want?" Remus suggested, "We could take a vote."

James and Sirius put their thumbs up to him and, as they looked back to Lily, crossed their fingers. They could see her thinking hard and hoped she would break.

"I just don't want them to get into trouble because of us." She said.

"Who said anything about 'us'?" James asked slyly.

Her eyes widened, "Well if I did agree to it, do you really think I'd let you have all the fun?"

Sirius scoffed, "You don't know how to prank."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, her voice dangerously low and eyes narrow.

"Well think about the amount of pranks we've pulled and think about the amount you've pulled – zero." Sirius replied, not realising that he was in trouble.

"I'll have you kn-"

Elle coughed loudly. Remus and James exchanged confused looks, Sirius carried on oblivious.

"Lily? What aren't you telling us?" James asked with a grin. Lily blushed.

They took seats at the Gryffindor table and they kept on pestering her.

"Lils, what did you do?" James repeated. Harry and Charlotte sat down next to them, buzzing from their first day.

"How's your day so far?" Lily asked, trying to direct the subject away from her.

"Oh it was so great, I love Charms so much!" Charlotte said gleefully.

"Yey me too, what about you Harry?" Lily turned to him.

"I preferred Transfiguration."

"That's my boy!" James said proudly, "Now Lily what did you do?"

"Ugh! For crying out loud!" Elle exclaimed, "Do you remember when it rained for three days in McGonagall's class?"

They nodded silently. Elle pointed to Lily who blushed, their jaws fell to the floor.

"That was you?!" They said simultaneously. She nodded and they roared with laughter.

"Brilliant Lils, brilliant." James patted her on the back.

"She was on a murderous rampage for weeks! She tried to put us lot in detention for that!" Sirius all but shouted.

Lily shrugged, "She didn't though, plus it's not my fault."

"It's not just that though, is it Sirius?" James said with a smile.

"Yes. What you on about?" He replied quickly.

"He was put out for months after your prank, he wished he had thought of it." explained James.

"Ohhhh." Elle and Lily said in understanding.

"If the Head Girl acts like this, does that mean we can?" Charlotte asked slyly.

"Only if we can call you Charlie." Sirius said smoothly. The others looked around in confusion.

"Done."

"Sirius! I didn't agree to that!"

"But you said that if they wanted to we could teach them and they quite obviously want to, well Charlie does."

"And Harry does, don't you Harry?" Charlotte (or Charlie as Sirius had some reason named her) looked at Harry. He nodded furiously.

"That's settled then, we'll start tomorrow." Sirius decided.

"Or tonight." Charlie said.

"Well, tomorrow is probably best." Sirius said uncomfortably.

"Or tonight." She repeated firmly.

He sighed, "Tonight it is then." Charlie beamed.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger." Lily muttered, "And what's with this condition?"

"I like the name Charlie." shrugged Sirius.

James peered at him closely, "What else is there?"

"Is that a blush?!" Elle exclaimed.

"No!" Sirius tried to hide his face, "It's just I used to..." His voice got quieter and they leaned in to hear him, "Have a cat called Charlie."

"You've named me after a cat?" Charlie burst out laughing, "I've not heard that one before."

"Lily, if you don't want us to teach them just say." James said quietly.

She thought about it for a moment, "No, it's okay, it should be fun." The surrounding people grinned.

**Whatchu think? Hope it made sense :)**

**It is a James/Lily don't worry :) but the main story is going to be about pranks, I think.**

**Feel free to tell me ideas for pranks – I'll need all the help I can get :)**

**Please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Paul for Charlie and Harry's prank...**

"_Lily, if you don't want us to teach them just say." James said quietly._

_She thought about it for a moment, "No, it's okay, it should be fun." The surrounding people grinned._

That evening saw a miracle. Lily Evans was ignoring her homework. Don't worry the Marauders were shocked too.

"Right, so lesson one?" She asked while they watched her with their mouths open.

James was the first to snap out of it, "Yes. Lesson one. Well the first thing to decide really is whether or not you want people to know that it was you."

Harry and Charlie nodded and he continued, "And you also need to decide whether planning is necessary because sometimes opportunities just present themselves. Like, you remember that time when..." He had to stop talking because he was laughing too much. However Sirius, Remus and Peter seemed to know what he was on about as they started laughing too.

"Right," Sirius said, taking deep, calming breaths, "If you don't have pranking talent, there isn't much we can do for you," Their faces fell. "But all is not lost, let's hear what you've got."

"You can't expect them to have a prank already." Elle butted in as Charlie started pulling parchment out of her bag.

"Well, we have been doing some research and we believe that if you add pumpkin juice to a Hair Lengthening Potion – to put it simply – it will explode." Charlie explained, "And by our calculations you will be making that this week, possibly tomorrow."

"So therefore, Charlie will distract Professor Slughorn by telling him there is a disturbance in a corridor and I will swap the Flobberworm Mucus for the pumpkin juice and be waiting to tell Charlie that they had gone." Harry finished.

"How did you think of that?" spluttered Sirius.

"It's a skill." They said together. James, Lily and Elle burst out laughing.

"But won't Slughorn notice that his ingredients have been swapped?" He asked.

"I seriously doubt that, they are exactly the same colour." Charlie started.

"That's why we looked into this prank and unless he checks the consistency, he'll only know when it's too late."

"Are you sure you're eleven?" Elle asked in shocked.

"Who's killed the Marauders and channelled their spirit into these two?" Lily asked loudly.

"We're right here and loving their plan." Remus said. The kids beamed.

"So when are you going through with it?" said Peter.

"We were thinking round about... now." Charlie pulled out a flask of pumpkin juice from her bag.

"You really have thought this through haven't you? You don't need our help at all."

They looked at James and Harry said, "Yes we do, this is just the start of our career." Everybody started laughing but knew he was telling the truth.

"Well we'll just be going then." Charlie stood up and Harry followed her out of the portrait.

"You know that we're going to get in to so much trouble for this." Remus pondered quietly. They looked at him in confusion and he went on to explain, "They'll think it was us." He pointed to the Marauders.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Sirius said doing a back flip, astounding everyone.

"You can do back flips?" Elle asked, obviously impressed.

"Yup, I learnt over the summer, why you like what you see?" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Lily snorted and whispered so that only Elle could hear, "Get you and _**lover boy**_."

Lily's kick in the shin received many curious looks but Elle's murderous expression stopped them asking.

Harry and Charlie came back half an hour later, their faces alive with delight.

"Well?!"

They looked at each other and laughed, they recounted what happened.

"_Right you need to go that way to come from that corridor, I'll see you in a bit Charlie." Harry waved bye to Charlie (the nickname was catchy) and headed to waited in a corridor right next to Slughorn's office._

_He heard Charlie's thundering footsteps as she ran to his office. She pounded onto his door._

"_Professor?"_

_The door opened and a rather dishevelled Professor Slughorn opened the door, his hands covered in sugar._

"_Erm Miss...?"_

"_Kale sir."_

"_Yes. Miss Kale, what's the matter? Surely you should be in you common room."_

"_I was coming back from the library sir, I had been researching a potion,"_

_He beamed and she hid her smug smile, "I saw some students hitting a wall a couple of corridors away from here. They were shouting something like 'open up you pathetic excuse for wizards', sir is that the Slytherin common room?"_

_Slughorn breathed in sharply, "It may be Miss Kale, please show me which corridor."_

_Charlie walked briskly away and Slughorn struggled to keep up._

_Harry slipped into the office and whispe__red __Alohomora __on the potions cupboard. He quickly poured the Mucus out into the sink and replaced it with the juice._

_He locked the cupboard again and left the classroom._

_Just in time he managed to look like he had just arrived, "There you are Charlie, they've already gone."_

"_I know, I'm sorry for disturbing you Professor."_

"_It's quite all right dear, you were right to, now off to your common room you two."_

_Harry and Charlie walked as normally as possible round the corridor then, when out of sight, started skipping back._

"_We did it." Harry whispered._

"_You mean you did." Charlie said, a little put out._

"_I couldn't have done it without you, you distracted him for me. Anyway next time is your time." _

_Charlie beamed gratefully as they approached the Fat Lady._

The Marauders, Lily and Elle laughed and patted them on their backs as they finished.

"Excellent, couldn't have done it better myself."

"Why thank you Sirius." They said as they bowed.

"You're going to do well at Hogwarts, you really are." James said proudly.

"If they don't get expelled first." Lily muttered quietly.

"They won't, they won't." James reassured, "They've got us – well at least me – to take the wrap for them if they are caught."

"You'd do that?" She asked in surprise.

"Course I would, they're like my brother and sister."

"Yeah, I'm attached to them too." Lily smiled a truly genuine smile at James.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Charlie said, yawning loudly.

"I know you've had a long day but have you got any homework you need to do?" Lily said, taking back her role as Head Girl.

"Oh I've already done that, we did it in the library before." She smiled brightly before skipping up to her dormitory.

"Yeah, I'm going to go as well, night everyone." Harry waved at them before heading up his own stairs.

"Wow, pranksters and clever, it's like James and Lily rolled into one." Elle said slowly.

"Hey!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Are you saying I'm not clever?"

"Are you saying I'm not a prankster?"

"Of course you're clever James, and of course you're a prankster Lily." Elle replied sarcastically, "Now can we do this McGonagall essay please, it's a really evil one."

They all sighed and settled down to work on the essay.

"Right I'm really tired now, night everyone." Lily called as she rolled up her parchment. James stood up with her.

"Yeah me too."

They walked up to their common room and Lily put out a hand to stop him.

"You _**are **_clever James, it used to annoy me how clever you actually were." She admitted.

"Used to?" He repeated , not believing his ears.

"Yes, used to. Already you've become less annoying," She said with a smile, "And more like one of my best friends."

He laughed, "Already? We'll be married this time next week." He cringed as he realised his mistake, "I didn't – I just meant-"

"It's fine James," she laughed, "Goodnight."

"Night Lils."

As her door shut he slapped his forehead, "Stupid James, stupid, stupid James."

_**Whatchu think? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Pranks please ! :D**_

_**Please review x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you're liking it so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_As her door shut he slapped his forehead, "Stupid James, stupid, stupid James."_

"Ah no, we're sat at the front." Lily sighed the next day, as they left Charms and waited outside Potions.

"We'll be okay." James reassured. Slughorn opened the door and they filed in.

"Good morning class, now before we start the Hair Lengthening Potion," James and Lily exchanged gleeful looks, "I have a question to ask you, now I am fully aware that I will most likely not get the truth but here goes; I was informed last night that there were people trying to break into the Slytherin common room, was it any of you lot?"

They Slytherins looked furious whilst the Gryffindors were amused, the Marauders, Lily and Elle tried to hide their laughter.

"Well? The young girl who told me was a First Year and I highly doubt she knew exactly where the common room was."

The class shook their heads and Slughorn sighed, "Very well." He moved to a box on his desk, where he kept his own Potion ingredients.

"Well this can be a tricky potion so I shall be demonstrating first." He started to take the first few things out of the box.

"That is a point," Lily whispered, not bothering to pay attention as she already knew the Potion well, "How did Charlie know where the common room was? She's muggleborn isn't she?"

James thought about it, "You're right, and it's not something that's shouted about the towers is it? We'll have to ask her."

Lily nodded and they started to watch Slughorn adding the ingredients.

"Right, now we just need to add a tiny amount of Flobberworm Mucus." He picked up a small bottle of orange liquid and unscrewed the lid. Lily and James held their breath as he slowly tipped the glass bottle. Their eyes fixed on the little drop of orange, they heard Sirius giggling uncontrollably. He stopped after a loud thud, which Lily presumed to be Elle. James performed a quick 'Protego'.

The potion, as Charlie predicted, exploded.

Light filled the room and every surface that the potion touched sparked, including Professor Slughorn. A strange orange slime slid down the walls and his face.

The class burst out laughing and Slughorn spluttered. When he recovered, he inspected the bottle that he believed to be Flobberworm Mucus. Cautiously, he lifted it to his nose and sniffed it.

"Pumpkin Juice?" He asked, as if it couldn't be true, "Who on earth put Pumpkin Juice in my private stores?" His eyes immediately snapped to Sirius, Remus and Peter, as James was sat with Lily and Lily would _**never **_be associated with trouble makers.

Sirius raised his hands in surrender, "Wasn't us sir, we've been in class all day, ask around."

With his eyes narrowed he said, "I never suggested that it was you and I know it couldn't have been done today, this box has been in my class all day."

"Well then, why you looking at us?"

He muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'you have to ask?' and turned away to clear up the classroom with a flick of his wand.

"Right, after that disruption I think you'd better get a move on." He snapped. They jumped to it and collected their things from the student cupboard.

"That was amazing." Sirius whispered when he walked past Lily and James's table. They nodded in agreement.

"Lily, what are we supposed to add after the mucus?" James asked in confusion.

"The Unicorn tears." She passed him a bottle full of a clear liquid.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said smiling, "Hey, do you think we should save some of the potion? Use it in our aid of teaching?"

James laughed, "I would hate to be on the wrong end of one of your pranks, but okay, if we all take a little bit of our own we should have enough."

"Great, we just need to tell them."

He looked back at them thoughtfully. Even before looking back to Lily, she had stood up and walked over to them.

"Miss Evans, are you okay?" Professor Slughorn called over to her.

"Yes sir, Elle just needed my help."

"Righto." He said cheerfully.

Elle looked up at her in confusion and Lily went on to say, "All of you save a bit of your potion."

Sirius grinned, "What are you planning Lily Evans?"

She winked at him, "You'll find out sooner or later." She went back to James and he stared at her, open mouthed.

"He'd have killed me if I'd done that."

"Ah but you see, he loves me." She said, smug of that fact for once.

"Suck up." He muttered but he said it with a smile.

Charlie and Harry pounced immediately at lunch, "Well?!"

"Mission one, great success." Sirius said, shaking their hands. They giggled joyfully.

"Was the slime green or orange? We weren't too sure on that fact." Charlie asked.

"Orange."

Harry beamed, "Oh good, we were hoping for that."

"Er, why?" Lily said warily.

"Because that glows in the dark." He replied laughing.

"You two too clever for your own good!" Sirius said through his chuckles.

"We do try." They both grabbed a bread roll from the centre of the table.

"Hang on you two, where are you going?" Lily asked, putting a hand out to stop them.

"We wanted to research something in the library." Harry replied.

"I want you to eat properly first." She said firmly, pushing them into seats. They sighed and accepted the plates she gave them.

"What did you want to research?" Remus said as he passed them a plate of chicken.

"Not sure yet, we're looking for ideas for the next prank." Harry put the plate down.

"We were thinking about using potions though, any ideas?" Charlie asked.

"Well we saved some of the potions from this morning." said Lily. They exchanged gleeful looks.

"Oh yey, so what do you suggest that we do?"

"Well how about revenge?" Sirius said, shooting a sly look at Lily.

She blinked in surprise, "And who would _**I **_want revenge on?"

"Hmm," He said with a mock look of concentration, "Well it starts with S and rhymes with rape."

Causing lots of people to stare, Lily said, "Why? Why did you have to say rape? You could have said tape, or drape... but rape....?!"

"Did you ever get revenge on him though?" James asked thoughtfully.

"No but..." She said slowly.

"But what?" Most of them shouted.

Lily grinned, "Okay... but why stop at him? Why not get the whole lot of them?" Her grin had turned decidedly evil and the Marauders couldn't help leaning slightly away from her.

"Excellent." Harry and Charlie said simultaneously.

"So I'll look through my books and we'll get to work on some potions tonight."

The kids nodded delightedly at Lily. The quickly finished their dinner then all of them headed to the library, Peter complaining as he had been forced to leave his cake.

"Lily?" Harry whispered after half an hour, "I've found one." He pushed the book towards and she grinned in appreciation.

"Brilliant."

He beamed.

They wrote out potions for the rest of lunch until their hands cramped up. Lily stuffed them all quickly into her bag as the bell rang.

"We're such a bad influence on those children." Elle said as they waited outside Charms.

"Nah, we're just encouraging their natural behaviour." Sirius corrected.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that I'm actually doing this."

"Well you are, so get used to it." Sirius pushed her into the classroom.

"Can we start? Can we start? Can we start?"

"Yes, all right!" Lily cried, placing her potion notes and ingredients down.

"Jeez, they're worse than us." Charlie commented as Harry nodded. Sirius and James pouted and Lily giggled.

"Right, Remus you work with Charlie and Harry on these three potions, Lily you work with James on these three and I'll... work with Sirius." Elle commanded, her face falling at working with the immature seventh year. Sirius, however, grinned like the idiot he was.

"Righto."

"Lils, you've been spending too much time with Slughorn."

James was kicked in the shin. Twice.

"Oww! I'm sorry!"

"So should be, now let's start on the potions."

"Yes Lily." Everyone chanted.

**Whatchu think?**

**Sorry that this is so rushed, I'm not too happy with this chapter.**

_**On Sunday I am going away so I won't be able to write. I'll be away for a week but will start writing the moment I get back (well probably not with the unpacking and stuff but you get the idea...)**_

**Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I'm back now :) and in the last chapter when it says 'can we start' blah, that is in the evening after classes, I re-read it and it confused me, so I have no idea what it must have been like for you lot...**_

"_So you should be, now let's start on the potions."_

"_Yes Lily." Everyone chanted._

"What do I put in next?" Remus asked thoughtfully, turning to his book.

"Fennel, jeez Remus, you're meant to be helping us."

"Remus mate, you just got owned by an eleven year old girl!" Sirius cried out from the table next to them.

"What has me being a girl got anything to do with it?" Charlie asked coldly after passing the Fennel to Remus.

"Oh no, nothing, I just meant – I didn't mean-"

"I'm just kidding!" Charlie said, giggling. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his head back down to the potion he was currently working on, Elle rolled her eyes.

"How are these potions going?" Lily called to the groups, hoping to avoid an argument.

"Well I think, these two just need to simmer," Remus pointed to a sparkling pink liquid and a swirling yellow liquid, "And we need to add a few more things to this one." He pointed their last cauldron where a shocking blue could just be seen.

"Okay, good," She replied with a smile, she looked towards Elle and Sirius, "What about you two?"

"They both need to simmer but other than that, they're done." Sirius said proudly, Elle laughed and nodded.

"Great, well done everyone. Well these three are nearly done, the orange one needs to boil and we have to add newt eyes to this one." She shuddered delicately, holding up the small vial.

James gently prised it from her fingers, "I'll do that."

"Are you sure?" Lily looked up at him, relief obvious in her eyes.

"Course I am." He unscrewed the top and shook out three eyes onto his palm. Looking at them closely, disgust evident, he dropped them into the green potion where they fizzled and quickly dissolved.

"We need to be up early tomorrow." Lily reminded, everyone sighed.

"Up early equals Charlie and Harry go to bed." Sirius translated.

"No up early equals Sirius, Charlie, Harry and Peter go to bed." Lily corrected.

"How come Remus and James don't have to go to bed?" whined Peter.

"Neither do we you dipstick." Sirius said, slapping him around the back of his head.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She asked, her voice low. Sirius looked around uncertainly and dragged Peter to his feet.

"Night everyone." He said quickly and disappeared to his room. The others burst out laughing and for a while, couldn't stop.

"Okay, now seriously, Harry and Charlie up to bed." Lily said sternly when she could breathe. They nodded dejectedly and wandered slowly to bed.

Lily began to pour the now finished potions into flasks and was soon joined by James, Elle and Remus took this as their cue to leave.

"You have the potential to be good at potions you know." Lily said as she screwed a lid on.

"I probably could have been half as good as you if I had listened and not messed around in class." He replied honestly, Lily beamed at the compliment.

"You're such a charmer aren't you? It's no wonder you've got half the female population at your feet."

"Except you." He said quietly. She carried on bustling around, pretending not to hear. James cleared his throat loudly, "So are we done here? I'm going to go to bed then."

"I think I'll join you." Her eyes widened as she realised a hidden meaning in her words, "I mean..."

"I know what you mean Lily," he reassured with a laugh, "Blimey, Lily Evans flustered, what'll be next? Lily Evans swearing?" He added a fake, shocked gasp for good measure and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up, just take these potions up and do not lose them." She handed most of them to him with a smile and picked up the remaining bottles, he held their dormitory door open for her with great difficultly.

"James, I could have done that."

"But I didn't want you to." He pouted. Lily laughed and closed the door.

"All right, you can go to bed now."

He sighed but nodded, before he closed his door he turned back to look at her, "I had fun tonight Lils, you're really easy to work with." With a smile he shut his door and collapsed onto his bed.

Lily watched his closed door and smiled with a shake of her head. "He knows how to charm them." She said quietly. She placed the remaining potions with the others on the table and retreated into her own room.

##

BANG BANG BANG

"Whuzzgoinon?" James shouted as he was rudely awoken by someone from his slumber, he darted into an upright position to glare at the offender.

His eyes softened as he saw Lily holding a saucepan and wooden spoon over his head.

"Lils, why have you got a saucepan and wooden spoon over my head?"

She shrugged at him and moved away from the bed, "Time to get up Dopey."

"Dopey? I'm not dopey."

"Well I've realised that in the mornings you are always sleepy but you are also grumpy, so I decided to go for a compromise and call you Dopey." She said logically.

"What on earth are you going on about?" He asked bemusedly, scratching his head.

She raised her eyebrows. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?"

"Was that in History of Magic? - because you know I don't listen in that."

"No James," she said with a laugh, "It's a muggle fairytale."

He blinked at her. "Oh."

She laughed again and left James in peace to get ready.

"Remind me again why we have to be up so early." He said as he rubbed his head with a towel.

"We don't know how long it will take to convince the house elves." She said, picking up the potions.

"Fine." He said pouting, picking up the others, "Do the others have to get up?"

"Yes, remember I sent them all to bed early."

He nodded and they left their common room, the others were already grouped together waiting.

"You ready?" Charlie asked, almost impatiently, looking up at James and Lily.

"I'll have you know, I have been ready since... a minute ago!" James cried proudly.

"Okay James," she replied patronisingly, "Let's go."

Everyone following Charlie, the small group (minus Peter, they had somehow managed to forget about him) stealthily crept towards the kitchens.

"Charlie, Harry we should probably go first, you don't know how to get-" Sirius broke off as Harry reached up to tickled the pear, it giggled and transformed into a doorknob which he turned.

"You were saying?" He asked as the door swung open. Charlie laughed at Sirius's shocked expression and followed Harry into in the kitchen.

"How do they know these things?" Sirius asked, his face frozen in shock.

"Yeah, they don't need our help." James said, walking through the portrait, "Harry, Charlie wait up!"

They looked back at him and reluctantly stopped walking towards the table that was in the Slytherin position.

"We've got the potions." He reminded, shaking the bag gently, the chink of the bottles could just be heard.

"Is you wanting help, sirs and miss?" A scurrying house elf asked.

"We were just wondering whether we could add a special surprise to everyone's breakfast." said Lily as she stood by them.

"And what surprise is that miss?"

"Ah it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it? But can you keep it a secret? We don't want everyone to now the nice surprise came from us." She continued cunningly.

The house elf looked unsure but still nodded, "Right you are miss, carry on."

"Thank you and you don't have to call me miss."

The house elf paled, which was a difficult task as he was green, and swayed on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I is fine, you go on about your business miss." He scuttled away and Lily turned to the others in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Lily, they're always like that. But you said we adding a surprise to _**everyone's **_breakfast..."

"Sirius, I couldn't just say it was Slytherin's, we've got Gryffindor ties on and they would suspect something. I'm just going to add water to theirs."

"Ohhhhh."

The group laughed at Sirius and took some potion to sprinkle over the Slytherin's food.

##

"Come on, let's go." James said after sending the bottles back to his dormitory.

Harry and Charlie grinned evilly.

##

**Sorry if the chapter isn't that good, I wanted to update soon.**

**And the chapter breaks where time is skipped – they are going really dodgy, I used to have lines but they disappeared when I uploaded so hopefully this will work and if not I just hope you don't get **_too _**confused with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**What did you think of the last chapter? I forgot to ask haha, on with the chapter hope you're liking it :) ….**

"_Come on, let's go." James said after sending the bottles back to his dormitory._

_Harry and Charlie grinned evilly._

They all sat down uneasily at the Gryffindor table and waited with bated breath for the first Slytherin's to arrive.

"Oh look, it's the health freaks." Charlie said, pointing to a small group of students who were reaching out for the fresh fruit. Sirius started to grin like a maniac.

"Which one did..." Elle cut off as she watched the Slytherins. A slow smile slipped onto her face as their faces slowly changed colour to match the fruit they had just eaten. She high fived Sirius and whispered 'good job' to him.

Their current appearances unnoticed by most, the group continued to eat. Several more Slytherin's joined the table and began to eat.

"Remus, what did you put the pink one into?" Charlie asked.

"The porridge that Snape is tucking into now." He replied with a grin. Their eyes snapped up to him immediately and saw him take his first spoonful.

"What potion was it?" Elle asked warily, having not heard the 'pink potion' conversation.

Lily, taking in Snape's glazed eyes and dreamy expression, spoke up, "Love potion."

Elle pressed a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Who's the object of his desire then?" She asked when she had calmed down.

"Professor McGonagall." Remus said, avoiding everyone's eyes and pressing his lips together.

Stunned into silence, they all watched as Snape stood up and walked slowly to the staff table.

"Professor, oh Professor, shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"What on earth are you going on about Mr Snape?" McGonagall asked briskly.

"I have come to admit my feelings for you!"

"Feelings? Have you gone crazy young man? Get back to your breakfast before I put you in detention for a week."

"Is Spencer going up to them as well?" Sirius whispered to James, pointing to the Slytherin heading to the the top of the hall. James tore his eyes away from Snape insisting that he loved McGonagall and looked in the opposite direction.

"Oh this is just priceless." He whispered back. Spencer was walking towards McGonagall with green face and dreamy expression.

"Professor McGonagall, I love you!" He shouted before reaching her.

"Blimey, at least Snape said something poetic!" Sirius said.

McGonagall looked at Spencer in confusion. "Mr Spencer what are you playing at, get back to you seat NOW!"

"But Professor, I-I love you!" He replied in a hurt voice.

"This is obviously a ridiculous joke that you are playing so stop it right now and I'll let you off with only two weeks of detentions instead of a month."

"To be honest, I would prefer a month Professor." Snape said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows and winking.

The whole hall roared with laughter and McGonagall blushed deeply.

"OUT! Get out of this hall right now!" She turned, "Spencer, go and join your table right away." She gestured to the Slytherin's and people started to notice them.

In addition to the increased amount of multicoloured faces, there was the occasional bald head, occasional beard, occasional squeal and constant outbursts of rhymes and singing.

Several more Slytherin's were getting up to escape the table but immediately tripping over their own feet. Others were laughing hysterically or bawling their eyes out over spoons and yet more were standing up to admit their love to Professor McGonagall.

"Has hell frozen over?" They heard Frank Longbottom say loudly, they giggled loudly.

"Slytherin's back to your dormitories now!" McGonagall shouted, they tried to exit the hall with grace but failed miserably, "When I find out who did this..." She trailed off, her voice dangerously low.

The Marauders and Elle gulped whilst Lily, Harry and Charlie shrugged. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled towards them and Lily blushed.

"He knows." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore's cool, he always knows it's us and never tells." James reassured. Lily looked at James and slowly believed him, she nodded.

"I think we should maybe go to class." Elle said. She grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her not too gently to first lesson.

"T'aww you are so in love!" She exclaimed when they were far away from the hall.

"Don't be ridiculous, we're just friends."

Elle grinned, "Which is more than you were a while ago, you're steadily getting closer and closer. And you instantly knew who I was on about."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Stop making mountains out of mole hills, he's just a friend and you are blowing this out of proportion."

"Who said anything about moles? You are going completely off subject."

"It's a muggle saying." She sighed exasperatedly. Elle looked confused and turned to the others who had just joined them.

"Lily's confusing me and I don't like it." She pouted.

"Aww, come here." Sirius said, putting out his arms.

"Don't even try it." She said moving back. Professor Slughorn opened the door with a flick of his wand and the class filed in to the room.

After ten minutes of Potions making (not that the Pranksters needed practise in that) the door opened and Professor McGonagall stormed in, her nostrils flaring.

"I will ask you this once. Who – poisoned – the – Slytherin's?"

The class, made up of entirely Gryffindors, exchange bemused looks.

"I know it must have been one or more of you, you are a group of Gryffindors with the Marauders in your midst. Now answer me before you are all put into detention." She looked directly at the Marauders, alternating her glare between Sirius and James.

"Professor, James has been with me the past few nights." Lily said honestly.

"And I have been with Sirius and Remus." Elle added.

McGonagall blinked in surprise. "Bu- erm... right, okay then, sorry for disturbing your lesson." She quickly exited and they laughed quietly.

"Righto, back to work." Sir said, clapping his hands.

Everyone started bustling around their potions once again.

"That was close." James whispered to Lily.

"I know, I thought you were in for it then." She said, adding an ingredient, "But f she had tried to blame you I would have owned up."

James looked horrified, "You mustn't do that! You might get stripped of your Head Girl status!"

"Jamsie Pie, all I heard then was 'you might get stripped'." Sirius called from the back, James scowled at him for the nickname and the inappropriate comment.

Lily laughed, "Jamsie Pie? Love it."

"Lily!" James whined, "Don't you start it too."

"I feel must and of course I would own up, I couldn't leave you lot to take the wrap for something that was me as well."

"Well I would say that it wasn't you." He insisted.

"And I would say it was."

"I would say it-"

"Okay, okay this could go on for a really long time, but anyway, we're not going to get caught." Lily said, not hearing the footsteps behind her.

"My, my Miss Evans, get caught doing what?" Slughorn asked.

Lily spluttered and James, looking for any way out of the current situation, foolishly said the first thing that came into his mind, "Our secret affair."

"What?" Slughorn, Lily and several members of the class exclaimed, cricking their necks as they turned sharply to look at him.

"Well Miss Evans, congratulations." He walked away leaving Lily to mutter a string of curses and 'I hate you's' to James.

"I mean, why would you say that? Of all things you chose to tell everyone that we're having an affair!" She looked to the other students, "We're not by the way."

"Pfft, yeah right." Someone whispered.

Lily glared at James, "I hate you."

"Nah you don't, you love me don't you darling?" He dodged Lily's fist and grinned.

##

**Whatchu think?**

**I haven't read through this because I'm in a rush so I hope it's okay, any mistakes tell me and I'll try to fix them :)**

**Well I've got a few hits but no reviews, please review, they help me improve :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the really long wait! And sorry that this is only short, I needed to update!**

_Lily glared at James, "I hate you."_

"_Nah you don't, you love me don't you darling?" He dodged Lily's fist and grinned._

"Deny everything or I will call you Jamsie in front of everyone." Lily threatened darkly as they walked to the Great Hall the next morning.

"Chill Lils."

"AWW!" Someone squealed, "They even have nicknames for each other!"

Lily turned around sharply and glared at the offending girl, she shuddered under Lily's stare and quickly ran into the hall.

A group of Slytherins, now perfectly fine and unfortunately normal, started to laugh but realised that she was a Gryffindor and stopped immediately.

The Slytherins had been forced to return to class the day before; potion effects and all, although several teachers had placed silencing charms on the singing and rhyming students. Eventually the colour had faded from their faces and most potions wore off, although McGonagall gave antidotes to the love potion victims.

The Slytherins were on a war path.

"I cannot believe that this is happening to me." Lily sighed as she sat down.

"Well-" James started.

"It can be another prank." Charlie interrupted.

"Don't be silly Charlie, how could it be a prank?" Lily asked.

"Snape loves you, it would annoy the hell out of him."

"First of all; don't say hell and second of all; Severus doesn't love me."

"Don't be silly Lily," she quoted, "Of course he does, even Harry's seen it." Charlie looked to Harry for agreement. He nodded.

"So how 'bout it sweetheart? Be mine?" James said, only half jokingly. Lily looked towards Snape who was keeping to himself after yesterdays incident, she thought back to the hurtful things he had said to her and her friends.

"Fine."

"Fine what, sugarplum?"

"Fine," she paused, "Honey." She spat out. James beamed and Remus shook his head.

They ate their breakfast in a, partly, amused silence.

As they all stood up with the bell, James took Lily's hand and swung it backwards and forwards. She made to snatch it away but he nodded towards the scowling Snape, she let it be.

"You two actually look really sweet together." Elle said sweetly before skipping away sharpish.

"Does she have a death wish?" Sirius muttered, before running off to join her.

"And they say _**we **_look sweet together?" Lily scoffed.

James's eyes widened, "W – what do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious that Sirius likes her."

"Nooooo – really?"

"Yes."

"Huh, who'd a thought it? Anyway, we're going to be late." James said, gesturing to the nearly empty hall, "Even Remus has ditched us."

Lily's jaw fell, "Blimey, we'd better go."

They ran to Professor McGonagall's class room just as the last students were entering. They followed them and started to take their seats but remembered that they were still attached at the hand. Blushing, they let go and sat down.

##

"So? What's the next prank?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to the seventh years at lunch.

"Maybe we should lie low for a little while, you know, calm things down for a bit." Remus suggested.

"But Remus! That's boring!" Charlie whined.

"Yeah Remus." Sirius chipped in.

"So can we do another prank?" Harry asked hopefully.

Remus sighed. "Ask Lily and James."

Everyone turned tentatively to Lily and James. They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"We will have a brainstorm tonight and -"

"Go through with any plans the day after tomorrow, okay?"

Everyone nodded, Harry and Charlie a little dejectedly, and continued to eat.

##

"So any ideas?" James asked as they made their way to next lesson.

"Well, what about a spell this time?" Lily said slowly.

"What though?"

Lily looked thoughtful. "We'll think of something."

##

"This is perfect." Charlie said proudly, pushing the book into the centre of the table, everyone leaned in to read the spell. Lily had informed the others about her idea and they had immediately set about searching for the right spell.

"You're right, great work Charlie." Lily praised, picking up the book and looking more closely at the words.

"Do you think we'll all be able to perform it?" Remus asked.

"It seems easy enough but we will have to practise it to make sure." James said, taking the book from Lily, she nodded in agreement.

James demonstrated the spell and started showing people how to do it.

After half an hour they were getting pretty good at it, cries of 'why me _**again**_?' and 'do it on someone else!' could be heard constantly.

"It's a good job we're not in the normal common room." Lily commented after Charlie had shrieked again after being another victim.

James nodded with a laugh, he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, Elle stood up straight after having to lean on Sirius from laughter.

James raised his eyebrows but spoke anyway, "I think that's enough practise, just remember not to let anyone here you say the spell tomorrow, that would ruin everything."

The group nodded and someone muttered 'duh'. James presumed that it was Charlie although later she denied it and blamed it on Harry.

"Right, well I'm going to bed." James said.

"Me too and I suggest that you two kids do as well." Lily paused, "Charlie and Harry, you two as well."

"HEY!" Elle and Sirius shouted simultaneously. Lily grinned and James high fived her.

"Right, now bed." She ordered. Everyone grudgingly got up and left the common room, Lily yawned.

"You too sleepy head." James said quietly. She nodded sleepily and allowed him to guide her to her room.

"Goodnight James, it's not _**too **_bad pretending to be your girlfriend." She managed to say before closing her door.

James stood staring at the door for a full minute before snapping out of it and remembering that he needed sleep.

_**That's the best I'm going to get from her **_he thought with a sigh.

##

_**So again, I'm sorry for the short chapter and the long wait but I've been busy with school, no excuse I know :P**_

_**And also, I've been reading a FanFic and the writing is amazing, so sorry about my poor writing here.**_

_**Plus! I put updates on my profile, so check that out if you want to (they're at the bottom).**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm getting bored of this story now...**

_##_

_James stood staring at the door for a full minute before snapping out of it and remembering that he needed sleep._

_**That's the best I'm going to get from her **he thought with a sigh._

The sun had barely risen before Lily screamed at James to get up. He dragged himself out of his warm, cosy bed and stumbled into the bathroom, mumbling and grumbling all the way.

"It's about time." Lily said darkly as he eventually joined her in the common room.

"Nomehfootetim." He muttered.

Lily hid a small smile as she asked him to repeat it.

"I **_said_**, 'not my fault this time!"

"Ooo, touchy!" She said, grinning, "Come on, let's go to breakfast." She started to make her way to the door that led to the stairs but faltered as she saw that James hadn't moved.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" James asked slowly.

Raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders, Lily replied, "Erm... no."

He raised his left hand. "Remember now?"

"Still no! What have I forgotten James?"

"We're supposed to be pretending that-"

"Oh. Right, that." She reluctantly took his hand and returned to exiting the common room.

"Look at you two getting along." Elle whispered in Lily's ear, Lily scowled at her and continued walking, dragging James a little.

They all made their way to the Great Hall, Charlie muttering 'don't forget the spell', and took their places at the Gryffindor table.

"When are we going to start the... process?" Harry asked quietly as they all helped themselves to porridge and sausages (they didn't eat them together, well... except Sirius).

"I think we should do it as first lesson begins." Elle suggested, taking a sip of water.

"Good-"

"Elle, can I speak to you please?" Charlie said, effectively shutting up Remus.

"Charlie, it's rude to interrupt." Lily chastised.

"Okay, sorry, but Elle?"

"Yeah, of course." Elle said, standing up and shooting Lily a confused glance. The two girls walked a little bit further along the table and put their heads together, whispering rapidly.

The others watched on in bemusement.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Remus mused as they threw their heads back and laughed.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it." Lily said slowly. She raised her eyebrows questioningly as they returned but they replied with nothing more than a beaming smile and a shoulder shrug.

"Well that was strange." stated James as the shrill bell could be heard.

"Excellent, first lesson." Charlie and Harry said simultaneously, with matching evil grins. The seventh years gulped.

"Come on then, we've got Potions." James said, offering a hand to Lily which she didn't refuse.

Snape shot the group an evil glare as they walked past him to get to the door; he was very curious of the fact that two first years were so pally with seventh years and he was certain that they all had something to do with the strange goings on.

James glared back at him. Everyone missed Charlie's look at Elle and Elle's nod.

They left the hall and Charlie acted.

Quietly, so as not to alert anyone to her misbehaviour, she whispered the spell that they had spent all night learning. She pointed her wand first towards James and then towards Lily.

They both shuddered as, what the book described, a ball of hot energy fell into the pit of their stomachs and began to seep into every bone of their bodies, they closed their eyes for a split second and felt a tugging sensation in their torso.

Opening their eyes again, they glanced around as saw what they had dreaded; Lily's left side and James's right side were stuck together like glue. They turned around to find the others, murder in their eyes, but found them gone.

"Oh I'm going to kill them." Lily growled, "Why would they do this?" She whined, gesturing to their sides.

"Because they thought it was funny?" James suggested, he quickly shut up at the look on Lily's face.

They started walking towards Potions and saw a trail of disgruntled couples struggling to walk.

The flustered Professor Slughorn ushered their class in and went from couple to couple.

"What on earth had gone on?" He cried. Elle and Sirius snickered and Slughorn immediately shot over to them.

"Do you know what's gone on?" He asked quietly, danger evident in his voice.

"No sir." They chanted just as their eyes closed and they were pulled together.

"WHO DID THIS?" They roared, instantly looking over to Lily and James. They raised their hands in surrender.

"Why look at them? They're stuck too." Polly pointed out. Elle and Sirius glowered and were forced to sit down. Remus watched with a smug smile and caught James's eye.

"I think he did it to move the suspicion." James whispered to Lily. She giggled and smiled her thanks at Remus.

Time seemed to slow down during the morning lessons and by lunch, almost half of the school was stuck to someone.

"James, I need to go to the library." Lily said after eating a quick lunch.

"Okay then."

"Which means you need to go too." Elle muttered.

"Oh right yeah." James stood up with Lily and left for the library.

They walked in silence for a moment until James decided to speak, "So what do you need to go to the library for?"

"I just want some fiction books." She said with a smile.

"Oh right okay, what are you looking for?"

"Anything really, when I was younger I liked all the fantasy things: The Chronicles Of Narnia, Alice In Wonderland that sort of thing, but now that I'm actually living in a whole other world I just don't seem to read it as much."

"What on earth is a Narnia?" James asked. Lily laughed.

"It's not an **_a _**it's a place, another world." She explained.

"That just sounds weird."

"Of course it sounds weird to you, you've always known about magic. For me it was an amazing place that I could escape to when Petunia annoyed me." She laughed shakily.

"You shouldn't have to escape, you're sisters and she's supposed to treat you right."

"Mmm, tell her that."

"I will."

Lily laughed again, "You don't even know Tuney!"

"Shh!" Madam Pince looked up as they entered the library and pressed her finger to her lips.

Lily ducked her head down to stifle her giggle.

"So what if I don't know your sister, I am definitely going to tell her to treat you right. What's your address? I'll send her an owl."

"Oh she'd love that," Lily rolled her eyes, "An **_owl _**giving her a letter from a **_wizard _**telling her what do to."

"I don't particularly care." James stated, trying to sit down but found that Lily wanted to stay standing.

They knew the reversal spell but, as Charlie and Harry shouted at them, everyone had seen them stuck and would want the spell for themselves.

"So seen a book you want?" James asked after ten minutes of browsing.

"No," she pouted, "Nothing is catching my eye."

"I think I've got one you might like, it's based on real people like us."

"Who's it by?"

"Alfred Simmons, he's written a whole series about secret dragon tamers."

Lily burst out laughing again and received another disapproving look from Madam Pince, James looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry James but even though it's nearly **_seven _**years, I still can't get used to the fact that books about 'real people like us' involve dragons."

"I can see your point." He admitted with a chuckle, "I suppose that would be a bit strange for you."

"Very strange," she agreed, "I'll have a look at this book tonight then."

"You should do, they're brilliant books."

"Funny, I never imagined you as a reading type." She said thoughtfully.

"Ah well there's lots of things you don't know about me."

Lily smiled.

##

**Whatchu think?**

**I have actually updated quite quickly this time (for me anyway :P)**

**Updates on my profile :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the wait! I just hadn't got round to writing :(**

##

"_Ah well there's lots of things you don't know about me."_

_Lily smiled._

"I suppose we better get back to lessons." Lily said after a moment.

James tore his eyes away from Lily's and looked around in shock at the absence of students.

"Yes James, everyone's gone." She laughed in reply to his confused expression.

"Right, yes, better be going." He said, flustered. Lily merely smiled.

The pair of them were getting rather good at manoeuvring, far better than the others, and in no time at all they arrived at their classroom.

"And where have you two been?" Elle asked with raised eyebrows and a suggestive grin, whilst Sirius made inappropriate gestures behind her back.

"Sirius!" Lily cried out in shock.

"Shouldn't you be screaming _**his **_name?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" Lily, James, Elle and Remus shouted, Peter had no idea about what was going on – as usual. Sirius beamed, unabashed.

"Okay class, sit down!"

James threw himself down without thinking and Lily tumbled into him, managing to end up sat on his knee.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Polly asked in disbelief, staring at them in wonder.

"That is not normal..." Someone said, tilting their head as if to figure out how they achieved the tricky stunt.

"Enough thinking about how we did it! Does anyone know how we get out of it?" Lily called.

"Why do you care? He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Polly said smiling.

"I don't care," she replied, sounding as though she truly meant it, "But this really isn't practical – or comfortable, it's taking the saying 'my sides are splitting' to a whole new level!"

"That is true." James added, causing several people to chuckle.

The teacher walked over, "Well maybe if we try this..."

"Arrgh!" James cried out.

"Maybe not..." He tried another approach. This time Lily screamed out in pain.

"Lily!" James shouted.

"I'm okay." She panted, "Just a shock that's all."

James breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right, this has gone too far now." Elle said in her 'I can't believe I haven't intervened already, I could have fixed this ages ago' voice, "Lily, Sirius, I'm going to need your help. Sirius when I say, I want you to crouch down with me-"

"I'll do it!" He said immediately.

"Shut up, crouch down and rise when I say, then stand on James's feet."

"What?" James said in shock. Elle ignored him.

"Crouch Sirius."

Simultaneously they bent their knees and crouched on the floor.

"Now Lily, lift your legs up and place them on my shoulders."

Lily shot James a confused glance but did as she asked.

"If anyone walked in..." The teacher said softly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sirius, rise."

They extended their legs and took Lily's with them.

"This looks so wrong." Polly's friend stated.

"Oh why did I wear a skirt today?" Lily whined.

"Ow!"

"James?"

"Lily, he's fine, Sirius just did his other duty." Elle reassured.

"Are you really crying because he's stood on your feet? My legs are in the air and my side is stuck to you! You think you know about pain?"

"My, my this does look like fun."

Everyone spun round to look in the doorway.

"Albus! The children got into a little bit of a situation..."

"It seems to me that they are still in a little bit of a situation, but no matter." Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand over Lily and James. Immediately Lily flew to her feet, dragging James with her.

"Thank you so much Sir!" They gushed.

He waved his hand. "It's nothing, may I speak with you?"

They exchanged wary looks but nodded and followed their Headmaster out of the classroom.

"Quite a stir has been caused today, I can see that you two have been hit as well. As you are our Head Boy and Head Girl, people may look to you in their time of need. What will they think if they see you stuck together?"

"That they're cool for being like the Head Boy and Girl?" James suggested.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Now, now don't be silly, I think that you need to figure out how to fix this." He turned round, robes swirling, and started to walk away. Pausing, he glanced back, "Try and reverse this clever bit of magic my dears."

"He definitely knows that it was us." James said when he'd gone.

"I know and he thinks we're clever!"

"But the thing is, do we reverse it or not?" He asked uncertainly.

"How can we do it subtly though?"

James looked thoughtful, "We'll think of something."

**##**

**Short chapter, I know and I'm sorry. This probably isn't worth the wait but at least I've updated.**

**One of my best friends pointed out that in my disclaimer I put 'I don't own anything' but I own three characters so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I own three characters :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter, sorry if there aren't enough pranks in this story :/**

"_How can we do it subtly though?"_

_James looked thoughtful, "We'll think of something."_

"What is it?"

"A pigeon?"

"No! I think it's a monkey!"

"Don't be ridiculous, why on earth would it be a monkey?"

"Well, why would it be a pigeon?"

Lily and James looked at each other gleefully before coughing and putting their 'serious' faces on.

"What's going on here?" James asked.

The two second years looked up at him and pointed at what was causing the commotion, "That."

"And what is _**that**_?" He continued.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be standing here discussing it, would we?" One of them replied snottily.

"Oh you ignor-"

"James." Lily said warningly, yanking him back with her torso, "What do you think it is?" She asked kindly.

"Well _**I **_think it's a monkey but Colin thinks it's a pigeon." He scoffed.

"Doesn't look like either to me." James said casually.

By now quite a few people were stopping to stare at the monkey/pigeon, exactly what they wanted.

"It's a teddy." A first year whispered.

"I think you're right honey." agreed Lily, she raised her wand and pointed at the teddy, "Accio." It zoomed into her outstretched hand.

"See! I told you it was a monkey!"

Everyone yelled 'shut up' and crowded around the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"It's got a note on..." James said, leaning across to unpin it, "But soft, what light from yonder window breaks? It is the east and your answer is done." He looked at Lily in genuine confusion, "What on earth does that mean?"

"Well that's Shakespeare... but edited."

"Answer to what?" Someone called.

"What do you think? The sticking together!" Another student shouted, pointing to the majority of the group that were stuck together.

"You think?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"Of course it is." Others started to agree.

"Okay, but where would the answer be? The East Wing?" James said slowly.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Hang on, hang on!" Lily stopped as everyone started to rush away, "Not everyone can go."

"We shall go and meet everyone in the Great Hall." James said, gesturing to himself and Lily.

Gradually the group began to disperse and the two of them were left alone.

"We didn't even have to say what it was." Lily said with a grin.

"I know! Come on, let's go."

They began to make their way to the sixth floor and smiled at the portrait of Termeritus Shanks.

"Good afternoon." He said with a nod, "Here to retrieve that parcel?"

They nodded sheepishly and he smiled slyly.

"So what is said parcel?" He asked.

"Just a little something we had to hide." replied James, avoiding looking in anyone's eyes.

"Ah, I see." Termeritus beamed, "Well on your way then, I can show you a shortcut if you tell me what is in that paper..."

Lily and James glanced at each other.

"Well we'd love to but..."

"There are too many chances, thank you..."

"Anyway, and we'd love to chat with you soon."

They turned simultaneously and skipped down the corridor, parcel firmly grasped in Lily's hand.

"Bet they are married by the time they're twenty." Termeritus said with a shake of his head.

"So who will read the spell?" James said as they neared the Great Hall.

"Most probably Professor Dumbledore."

They pushed open the doors and all eyes were drawn to them immediately.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans, I have been informed that you have the reversal spell for these... mishaps today." Dumbledore called to them.

"I think that's what this is." Lily called back, waving the small parcel.

"Good show, bring it up here then." He said cheerfully.

They made the self-conscious journey to the staff table and handed their Headmaster the reversal spell. They retreated to their table as he slid open the paper.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I might have known. Anyway... feranto."

Straight away, every unfortunate couple were peeled off each other with a satisfying rip sound that echoed throughout the hall.

"Waheyy!" Everyone cheered and, surprisingly, they all got up and hugged the person that they were stuck to.

"I'd have thought you wouldn't want to be anywhere near each other." Elle said slyly, grinning from ear to ear at Lily and James hugging.

"Shut up Elle, just 'cause you're jealous." James said, hugging her tighter.

Elle started to laugh before Sirius pulled her into a rib crushing bear hug.

"Sirius!" She managed to choke out.

"Shut up Elle." Sirius lent down and pressed his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up.

A moment later she pulled away, looked into his eyes and slapped him, "Take your bloody time why don't you?" And with that she pulled him down to her level and kissed him again.

Lily and James looked on in shock, slowly they turned to look at each other.

"Blimey." They said simultaneously, breaking into laughter shortly afterwards.

"So what do you say Evans? Fancy giving it a go?" James said, waggling his eyebrows.

Lily giggled. "Maybe next weekend." She replied, skipping through the hall and out of the double doors.

Sirius's jaw dropped, "Did she just agree to go out with you?"

"I think she was joking mate, I know I was."

"But next weekend is Hogsmeade." Elle pointed out.

"Yey!" Sirius shouted, "Potter's scored!"

James blushed and avoided looking at him.

"Sirius you can't say that when he's got a girlfriend." Polly said, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of, I think I'll just go and see her..." James said slowly before running like lightening to the doors.

"Lily!" He yelled.

She inwardly cringed, cheeks flushed red, and turned round to see him.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked, slightly breathlessly.

"Mean by what?" Lily asked innocently.

"Maybe next weekend." He quoted.

She sighed. "I meant... James, I was hinting that I want what you have been wanting for six years!"

"That's what I hoped." He said. He took a step forward and swept her into his arms, he spun her round and held her there for a good five minutes.

"Thank you Lily." He said quietly.

"What for?" She asked in confusion.

"For giving me this chance, I know you've never really liked me that much..."

"Well that's true." She said with a smile, earning herself a gentle push.

"Jeez, get a room." A passing Ravenclaw called.

"Maybe later!" James replied.

"James!"

He grinned impishly and took her hand, "Let's go find Harry and Charlie, I think they need to know."

_The End._

**##**

_**COMPLETE! **_

**Hope you liked it and please continue to review, if you have reviewed – THANK YOU!**

**Thank you: Rocketship2Mars, hogwartsgirlhg, Evangeline Black and emandem :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter (well James Potter for this story :P)**

**Please Review xx**


End file.
